The Final Frontier
by The Steel Angel
Summary: After being away from the Earth for many years, the lone Animorph returns. But how can a handful of freedom fighters take back a Yeerk controlled planet?
1. Prologue

The Final Frontier  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Authors Notes – Just a little idea that popped into my head. Actually, I do own most characters mentioned in this story, so take that, KA!  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The year is 2015.  
The earth has been cast into a dark shadow, now that the icy hand of the Yeerk Empire grips the planet. Mankind has been eradicated. Every living human is now just a shell the Yeerks use, like a car a human might drive. Save for three.  
Yes, three free humans remain deep in space. They were the only ones saved in the final battle between the Animorphs, and the Yeerks.  
The Animorphs were no more. Only one of them was salvaged after that gruesome battle. An Andalite reconnaissance scouter found the lone Animorph rummaging amongst the corpses, searching for life.  
The Yeerks, under Visser three, finally launched an all out attack on the surrounding cities. Human resistance was annihilated. Soon after, the Animorphs launched a direct attack on the Yeerk Pool itself, and nearly destroyed it.  
But in the battle, the Animorphs themselves began to drop. Tobias was first, blown out of the sky by a stray dracon blast. He never even had a chance.  
Cassie was next, killed by three Hork-bajir warriors while trying to help some already doomed humans waiting on the infestation pier.  
Then came Rachel. By her end, she must have taken down at least thirty Hork-bajir warriors. But not even the mighty grizzly bear is immortal.  
Ax was badly injured by a dracon blast that cost him his right arm and stalk eye. He tried to morph to fix the damage, but in the end, he wasn't fast enough.  
The fate that awaited Marco was worse than any of the others. His gorilla body had been damaged after a fight with several large Hork-bajir. He had no choice but to demorph and remorph right there on the battle field. A human controller scooped him up while he was half morphed, and rushed him to the infestation pier. It was Marco's Yeerk that led the Empire in the invasion of the Andalite homeworld.   
Only Jake survived. Andalite forces landed shortly after the battle. They rescued Jake, along with another few hundred humans, just enough to preserve the species, and flew them back to the Andalite homeworld.  
After Jake's recovery, he picked out two humans at random, and took command of one of the new Lightning class dome ships. He jumped into Z-space, and reemerged within a thousand miles of Earth, to find… nothing.  
The yeerks had scarred the planet. Every major city: Chicago, Los Angeles, New York, Tokyo, all of them lay in ruin.  
Jake immediately returned to Z-space. To him and the other two humans on board, this was no longer Earth. It was Yeerk Territory.  
But this wasn't the end of the terror. Z-space had reconfigured itself. Instead of taking a few days to get back to the Andalite homeworld, it took six long years.  
They arrived back in normal space, just in time to watch the Andalite homeworld explode. Intercepted Yeerk transmissions stated that the Yeerks had grown tired of the war, so had just decided to destroy the planet entirely.   
Now, there were three humans, and less than one hundred Andalites in the galaxy. They moved through space slowly, on the last great dome ship, the Morning Sun.   
And now, our heroes are making their way through Z-space. Approaching the milky way star system. Our story begins here. 


	2. Shocking Discovery

 **The Final Frontier**
    
    ** by Wickedclowns101**

**Chapter One**   
**Shocking Discovery**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten seconds until reemergence into normal space. > a thought speak voice boomed from the engine room. A man sitting in a large chair in the helm nodded.   
"Thank you, Garon. Metsha? Be ready with the defensive shields." The man said.   
Of course, Prince Jake. > Metsha said, and readied the shield generator. The captain turned his head.   
"Angelica, are the shredders armed?" he asked. A human woman with long reddish hair and emerald green eyes turned to face him.   
"Eighty percent, Jake." Angelica said. Jake nodded, and spoke again.   
"Ashley, divert power away from the normal space engines and into the weapon system, after reemergence into normal space." Jake said.   
Another woman, this one with blond hair that fell just above her shoulders and piercing blue eyes turned back to Jake, and smiled.   
"Sure thing, sweetheart." She said. Jake's face turned crimson.   
"Big baby," Angelica muttered.   
"What, is the big strong, captain embarrassed to admit that he's married?" Ashley mocked.   
"Tell me why I married you again?" Jake asked, rubbing his temples.   
"Because you love me, of course. And if I'd said no, you would have drank yourself to death." Ashley said.   
"Oh yeah," Jake said, smiling.   
Reemerging into normal space approximately one hundred thousand miles from the planet... Mars. > Garon announced. Jake fell silent, and stared out of the transparent window as the pure whiteness of Z-space changed to the blackness of normal space, dotted with tiny white stars.   
"Is that Mars?" Ashley asked, pointing out of the window, to the left.   
"Sure is." Jake said. Ashley didn't respond. She just stared out of the window.   
"Ashley? You have a job to do." Angelica said. Ashley seemed to snap out of a trance.   
"Thanks, Angel. Diverting power from the backup engines," Ashley commented.   
"Shredder power at one hundred percent." Angelica said.   
"Any Yeerk scouters?" Jake asked.   
None showing on our radar, Prince Jake. > the tactical officer, Tarroth, said.   
"Good. Lower the deflectors and raise the stealth shields." Jake said.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > Garon said.   
"Jake? Why exactly are we coming back to this star system?" Angelica asked.   
"Why? Because this is our home, Angelica. We're taking back the earth." Jake said, his eyes beaming.   
"Are you insane?" Ashley asked.   
"You sound just like Marco." Jake said with a laugh, then immediately fell silent, remembering Marco. He still remembered the last moment he had with Marco, right before the battle…   
  


"Hey Jake, you wanna hit the arcade?" Marco asked. Jake raised an eyebrow.   
"Arcade? Why?" Jake asked.   
"Because we haven't in such a long time. We need to be normal sometimes. We can't fight the Yeerks twenty four seven." Marco said.   
"Well, I guess I could go for some Sleazetroll…" Jake said.   
"You always die at the SleazeTroll, Jake." Marco said.   
"Oh shut up." Jake said, messing up Marco's hair.   
"Hey hey hey! Don't mess with the locks!" Marco yelled, covering up his hair. Jake shook his head, laughing.   
  


"Jake, be realistic. Including the three of us, we're only a hundred and two strong. They have millions!" Ashley said.   
"Ash, I fought them for three years on the front line. I know their weaknesses, and I know how to exploit them." Jake said.   
"It's suicide!" Angelica yelled.   
Prince Jake, I do believe that attempting a mission of this caliber does not look favorable on our side. > an Andalite named Matill said.   
"Sherill!" Jake yelled. The hatch to the laboratory opened, and a female Andalite walked in.   
Yes, Prince Jake? > she asked.   
"Is the device ready?" Jake asked.   
Of course, Prince Jake. > she said, and handed Jake a small blue box.   
"Is that…?" Angelica asked, stunned.   
"An Escafil Device? Yep." Jake said.   
"But how?" Ashley asked.   
"What do you think our scientists have been working on for the past three years?" Jake asked.   
"We'll be morph-capable?" Angelica asked.   
"That's the plan." Jake said, cradling the cube in his hands.   
"Wow… we'll be Animorphs!" Ashley exclaimed.   
"It's not all it's cracked up to be, hon." Jake said.   
"Don't try to ruin this for me, Jake!" Ashley snapped. Jake rolled his eyes.   
"Animals feel pain too, you know." Jake said.   
"I'm not an idiot, Jake." Ashley said.   
"Could have fooled me." Jake muttered.   
"What was that?" Ashley demanded, grabbing Jake's shoulder, and squeezing.   
"Nothing!! Nothing!! Now, each of you press your hand against one side of the cube." Jake said, and held out the cube. Ashley immediately pressed her palm against it.   
Angelica was a little more tentative, but slowly pressed her own palm against the cube.   
"Ready?" Jake asked. Both of them nodded, and a warm jolt ran through their bodies, like electricity, only strangely enjoyable. Jake felt the jolt as well. His mind flashed back to that night. He remembered Elfangor as if he had never left.   
"Jake? Is that it?" Angelica asked.   
"Yep. Now follow me. Garon? I'm leaving you in charge." Jake said.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > Garon said, as the three humans boarded the elevator that would take them to the dome.   
Half of the dome had been closed off since the ship left the Andalite homeworld, many years before. Only Jake knew why.   
"Jake, why are you taking us here?" Angelica asked.   
"Be quiet. Your place is to follow, not to question." Jake said sternly.   
"Oh? And what place is that, hm? Is it because I'm a woman? That's it, isn't it? Well, I've got news for you, buddy. I'm not going to bow to your every whim just because you're some big strong man," Angelica said defensively.   
"I meant your place, as in your rank. A team leader is lower than a captain. So you'll follow orders." Jake said.   
"Forget it." Angelica said. Jake reached out, and grabbed a tuft of her red hair. He pulled her head next to his.   
"Believe me, Angelica. When I'm in leader mode, I don't differentiate between men and women. If you were a man and did what you just did, I'd do the same thing." Jake said, and released her.   
"I thought you said that you never wanted to lead." Angelica said, rubbing her head.   
"If I don't, then who will?" Jake said, sighing.   
"I love it when you get all dominant like this." Ashley said, squeezing Jake's hand. He blushed furiously. That was Ashley. She always knew how to lighten the tension. Angelica grinned.   
"Oh really, Ash? What does he like to do?" Angelica asked.   
"Sometimes he likes to play captain and cadet." Ashley said.   
"ASHLEY!!!" Jake's face was red from both anger and embarrassment.   
They stood in that same spot for the next five minutes, waiting for Angelica to stop laughing. She recovered just long enough to mock them both.   
"Oh, captain… I've been such a bad girl…" she cried, and fell back to the ground, laughing.   
"Are you done?" Jake asked after a few minutes. Angelica pulled herself to her feet, still giggling.   
"Yeah…I'm fine now." She said shakily.   
"Good. Then let's go." Jake said, opening the sealed part of the dome.   
"Wow…" Ashley gasped, and for a good reason. The entire room was filled with Earth animals. Any animal that you could imagine.   
"Why aren't they moving?" Angelica asked.   
"Bio Stasis." Jake answered.   
"Well, looks like we have our own personal Noah." Ashley commented.   
"What did you expect? That I'd give you morphing power with nothing to morph?" Jake asked.   
"We can morph anything here?" Ashley asked.   
"Well, you'll need a few essentials. Roach, fly, transit, water transit, battle." Jake said.   
"Can we pick any animal?" Angelica asked. Jake nodded.   
"Well, I want power." Angelica ran over to the grizzlies.   
"Rachel," Jake muttered. Ashley had approached a male lion.   
"David," Jake growled.   
"How do we acquire them?" Ashley asked. She had moved to a lioness instead. Jake took her hand, and pressed it against the soft fur of the lioness.   
"Imagine the lioness in your mind. See yourself becoming the lioness." Jake instructed. Ashley and Angelica closed their eyes, and acquired their respective animals.   
"Now what?" Angelica asked.   
"Now you acquire the other animals, and we have morphing drills." Jake said, grinning.   
  
  
****

** (Three Weeks Later)**

  
  
  
  


Ashley laid quiet in her bed. The only sounds that filled the room were the almost inaudible sounds of her and Jake's breathing. Jake rolled over, so they were face to face.   
"Hey, stranger." Ashley whispered.   
"Morning." Jake said softly, and kissed her. She kissed him back, smiling.   
"More drills today?" she asked. He shook his head.   
"No. Today, we rest." He said.   
"Good. Maybe my muscles will have time to heal." She said, rubbing her shoulder.   
"Want a massage?" Jake offered. She laid on her stomach, and pulled her shirt off, exposing her back.   
"That sounds great." She said, closing her eyes. Jake straddled her waist, and started massaging her lower back.   
"Feel great too," she whispered. The door exploded inward.   
Prince Jake! > a large Andalite cried. It was Samaila. The MorningSun's chief battle commander. Ashley quickly pulled on her blouse, and sat up.   
"What's up, Sam?" Jake asked.   
Somehow, the yeerks have picked up on our engine sensors. They're launching planet side bug fighters as we speak! > Samaila said. The smile disappeared from Jake's face. He grabbed a microphone, and spoke.   
"Man your fighters! Prepare for launch immediately!" Jake yelled, and slammed down the intercom.   
"If those slugs want a fight, they'll get one. Let's go, Ash." Jake said.   
"Right." Ashley said, and made her way to the docking bay, with Jake running along side her. She found her ship, and climbed aboard. She switched on the radio to the open channel.   
"How many do we have?" Jake asked over the radio.   
Five squadrons of one hundred cruisers. Most operating without a pilot, which are on auto attack mode. They can be controlled by the squadron leader. > Samaila said.   
"Squad leaders check in." Jake ordered.   
Green Team, clear. > The green team leader, Firrall, said.   
Blue team, clear. > The blue team leader, Herratt, said.   
Gold team, clear. > Samaila said.   
"Sliver team, clear." Angelica said.   
"Red team clear. Prepare for launch in ten seconds." Jake said. The ships computers began to count down.   
Five… three… one… Launching in progress. >   
The ground below the ships disappeared, propelling the ships into space.   
"Separate into your corresponding teams. Gold and Silver team attack from behind. Blue from the left, Green from the right. Red team? We're attacking from the front." Jake said.   
The fighters lined up with their respective color coded teams, which were indicated by the color plates attached to the dracon cannon on the ships.   
"Garon, raise the stealth shield, and only charge the main shredder if I give the order." Jake said.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > Garon said from aboard the dome ship.   
"Shredders charged… let's rock and roll, guys." Jake slipped the weapon switches in his fighter, as the monitor flickered.   
You are being Hailed. > The computer said.   
"On screen." Jake said. The screen flickered to life, showing a human face.   
"So, you're not dead." The controller said. Jake's blood ran cold. He knew this controller.   
"Marco…" he whispered.   
"He's inside this body somewhere, being quite troublesome right now, actually. But I am Visser One." He said.   
"Tell me why I should care." Jake said coldly.   
"Because I want the satisfaction of taunting you before my fighters annihilate you." Marco said.   
"I don't think so, Yeerk." Jake said, and cut the connection. He saw the bug fighters approaching, dracon beams blaring.   
"Raise your deflectors, and move out! Let's show these slugs what Omega class shredders can do!" Jake said, and pushed his fighter forward into the oncoming dracon field.   
He took hold of his manual weapon controls, and waited until he had locked onto a bug fighter.   
"See you in hell." Jake muttered, and squeezed the trigger. A pale blue beam lanced through space, before slicing into two Yeerk ships, like a shish kebob.   
"Yeeeeeehhhhhaaaaa!!!" Jake screamed like an idiot teenager.   
Red leader! Watch your tail! > Samaila said. Jake stopped celebrating, and went back to steering.   
"I can't shake him!" Jake yelled frantically. All of a sudden, his pursuer was blown away by a shredder.   
"How's that?" It was Ashley's voice.   
"Way nice, Red two!" Jake commented.   
Squadron leaders, I don't know if you can see this, but hundreds of bug fighters are pouring out of the atmosphere from the dark side. > Garon said.   
"Copy that, Garon. Red on, Red two, get behind me. Weapons ready." Jake said. Two other ships pulled behind his.   
Gold team, W formation. Left wing. Behind Red two. > Samaila said.   
"Silver team, W formation. Right wing. Behind Red one." Angelica said.   
Green team, give Gold team some cover. > Firrall said.   
Same for you, Blue team. Cover Silver team. > Heratt said.   
"Red team, form an arc around us all. It's time for the Blitzkrieg." Jake said.   
We're in position, Red leader. > Samaila said.   
"Maximum burn on my mark. Shoot anything that looks Yeerk. One more check in" Jake said.   
Blue team ready. > Heratt.   
"Silver team ready." Angelica.   
Green team ready. > Firrall.   
Gold team ready. > Samaila.   
"Red team ready." Ashley.   
Stealth shields ready. > Garon said.   
It was all on Jake now. One word. One order. He had the power. Their very lives were hanging in the balance. But could he really give the order to send this many controllers, and maybe half of his crew to their deaths? How could he live with himself? He couldn't!   
"Maximum burn. Now!!!" He punched up Maximum burn, and hurtled through space, with his army right along side of him, shredders blasting.   
The yeerks didn't even know what hit them. All they saw was a wall of ships coming at them, and then nothing at all.   
Jake saw his own ships blowing apart, including one of the red ships right next to him. He could only pray that it wasn't Ashley.   
Prince Jake! We don't have enough time to pull up! we're going to hit the planet! > Samaila yelled.   
"What?" Jake asked, waking up from a trance. He looked at his radar screen. They had entered the Earth's stratosphere.   
"Shed all excess speed! Brace for impact! And god help us all!" Jake yelled, as they plummeted to Earth.   
  


**To Be Continued….**


	3. Earthbound Without Escape

**The Final Frontier**   
**By Wickedclowns101**   
  
  
  


**Chapter Two**   
**Earthbound without escape**

  
  
  


The darkness was lifted slowly as Jake opened his eyes. Sunlight washed over him, bringing him back to full alert. "Huh?" Jake asked, scoping out his surroundings. "Okay Jake, calmly sort this out," he told himself. "Okay, fact one. I'm alive. I think." He said, running a hand over his chest, making sure he was solid. "Fact two. We crashed on Earth. Fact three. Earth is controlled by the yeerks. Fact four. I don't know if the others are even alive." He said, walking over to the hatch of the ship, and tried to open it. It had been crumpled in the crash, and wouldn't open. Jake drew back his fist, and punched it as hard as he could. The door flew open. The air hit him suddenly, catching him off guard. He'd been so used to breathing Andalite air that he had to take a few minutes to get used to Earth air. It was hot. They were in southern California. He'd noticed the location briefly before he crashed. Perhaps they were near his home town of Palm Desert.   
He climbed up a large sand dune, to see the other ships. Every one hundred feet or so, there was a small group of Andalite's gathered around a small fire. He scanned the area for his squad leaders and his wife.   
This way, Prince Jake. > It was Herratt's voice.   
"Herratt? Where are you?" Jake asked.   
Walk to your left, Prince Jake. > This time it was Samaila. Jake did as he was instructed, until he stumbled upon the camp. Ashley threw her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. Jake hugged her tightly.   
"Oh, Ashley… I'm so glad you're all right. I saw a ship next to me explode, and… and…" He was in tears now, and couldn't find the right words. He just hugged her.   
"I'm okay, Jake. Please, don't cry… it freaks people out." Ashley said, and pushed some of Jake's hair out of his face. Jake wiped his eyes.   
"Yeah," he looked at the others. They were all safe. Herratt, Samaila, Angelica, Ashley… "Where's Firrall?" Jake asked. Angelica looked down. Samaila and Herratt's stalk eyes drooped noticeably.   
"He didn't make it, Jake." Angelica whispered. Jake sighed.   
Jake bit his bottom lip, and turned away. Firrall had been one of his best friends. "I'm so sorry...." Jake said. Ashley wrapped her arms around him, while he buried his face in her shoulder.   
"Come on Jake... There's no use in dwelling on it now. We have a job to do. Besides, he was a warrior. It's a cutthroat business." The others nodded in silent agreement.   
"Now, whose ship is this?" Jake asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the color plates on the shredder cannon.   
"Mine." Angelica said.   
"Does your radio work?" Jake asked.   
"Yes. I think it's the only thing on the ship that does." Angelica said. Jake walked onto the ship, and lifted the radio transmitter, which was silver plated.   
"Garon? Can you hear me?" Jake said. Garon's thought speak voice came back a little fuzzy.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > He said.   
"Can you give me a casualty report?" Jake asked.   
Of course. Blue team suffered thirty two percent casualties. Green team, thirty eight percent. Gold team… seventy four percent. Silver team, sixty eight percent. Red team, thirteen percent. > Garon said. Jake did the calculations in his head.   
"That means… we only have twenty three Andalites left, including you, Mantill, Sherill, and Tarroth." Jake said.   
That is correct, Prince Jake. > Garon said.   
"Any of our ships capable of returning to the dome?" Jake asked.   
No, Prince Jake. They are all too badly damaged. > Garon said.   
"Then can you enter the atmosphere?" Jake asked.   
Not without raising the heat shield. That would alert them to our presence, and make us perfect targets for their ground based Dracon Cannon. > Garon said.   
"Better and better," Jake muttered.   
What would you like me to do, Prince Jake? > Garon asked. Jake rubbed his forehead.   
"Nothing, Garon. The dome is our last safe haven. Just stay hidden until I instruct you to do otherwise." Jake said, and replaced the radio in its holder. He walked back to the others.   
"What now?" Angelica asked.   
"We're stuck here until we find a way back to the dome." Jake said.   
None of the fighters are capable of liftoff? > Samaila asked.   
"No." Jake answered.   
"You all need to go human, and we need to ditch these cruisers before the Yeerks show up." Ashley said.   
"Don't forget why we're here." Jake said.   
"Jake, it's impossible." Angelica said.   
"It's very possible. The yeerks got arrogant after destroying the Andalite home world. Every Kandrona on the planet is connected to the main generator, which is in what used to be Chernobyl. There are these huge, vein-like structures that connect every Kandrona to it. Destroy the generator, and every Kandrona on the planet fails." Jake explained.   
"So tell Garon to blow it up right now!" Angelica said.   
"Only I know precisely where to fire the beam. If we're even a fraction of an inch off, the whole planet blows." Jake said.   
Then we must return to the dome as soon as possible. > Herratt said.   
"But how?" Ashley asked.   
Steal a Yeerk ship? > Samaila asked.   
"How would we even get close?" Ashley asked. Jake snapped his fingers.   
"The Yeerk Pool!" he exclaimed.   
"They don't keep ships near pools." Angelica said.   
"They do if it's an underground Yeerk Pool." Jake said.   
"What?" Ashley asked.   
"An underground Yeerk Pool. As in, the place of the Animorph's last battle." Jake said.   
How would we get in? > Samaila asked.   
"I remember a few entrances." Jake said.   
"That plan is so Rachel." Ashley said. Jake laughed.   
"My cousin would be proud. Her next words would be…" Jake said. Angelica finished the sentence.   
"Let's do it!"   
  
  


*~* 

  
  


"One more time, are you insane?" Ashley demanded.   
"For the last time, no. Now please, shut up. I need to concentrate." Jake said, rubbing his temples.   
"No need to be rude," Angelica muttered.   
"I wouldn't be rude if I didn't keep getting interrupted by stupid statements." Jake shot back.   
Let me see if I understand. One f us will play host to the others, who will be in an insect morph of some kind? > Samaila asked. Jake nodded.   
"That person will go down to the Yeerk pool, and release the insects near a ship." Jake said. Ashley and Angelica stared at Jake for a moment.   
"We're dead." Ashley said.   
"I suppose you have a better idea, Dear?" Jake asked.   
"I do, in fact. I say we stay here and repair the ships." She said.   
"What if we can't fix them?" Jake asked.   
"I can fix anything." Ashley said proudly. Jake glared at his wife, knowing that once she got her mind set on something, there was no talking her out of it.   
"Fine. Blue and Green team will stay here and try to fix the ships. Gold, Silver, and Red team will come with me." Jake said. Ashley smirked.   
"How many do we have in those three teams?" Jake asked.   
Eleven, Prince Jake. > Samaila said.   
"I've succeeded with less," Jake said.   
"I'd better get started," Ashley said. Jake nodded. Ashley hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, and kissed him.   
"You'd better come back." She whispered.   
"I will, Ash. It's hard to kill an Animorph." He said.   
"All the same, be careful." Ashley said.   
"Don't worry about me. You concentrate on fixing those ships." Jake said. He left Ashley, and then hugged Angelica.   
"Take care," Jake said.   
"You too, Jake." She said. Jake nodded, and turned back to Samaila.   
"Sam? Gather the troops. We leave in ten minutes." Jake ordered.   
  
  


*** 

  
  


Everyone morphed? > Jake asked.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > ten thought-speak voices answered simultaneously. Jake laughed to himself. He had long since stopped asking 'Don't call me Prince.'. It seemed that all Andalite's shared Ax's twisted sense of humor.   
Then let's go. Remember, act like normal seagulls. > Jake said, and took off with his small army flying right behind him.   
Where is the entrance? > Samaila asked, after they began to reach the ruins of Jake's old home city. It had taken about a half hour of hard flying to get here.   
Let's see… > Jake said, trying to remember all the entrances. The dressing room at the Gap, the McDonalds, the bat cave, the Arco Station, the car wash, Denny's… > he went on. The Andalites, of course, had no idea what he was talking about.   
Follow me, > Jake said, and turned about forty five degrees to the right, and glided toward the abandoned McDonalds.   
Land behind the building. As soon as you demorph, remorph to fly and land on my body. > Jake said. It was much easier said than done. It took an hour before all the Andalites got a grip on the fly instincts, and safely landed on Jake's body.   
"Here we go, guys." Jake whispered, and walked into the building. What he found inside shocked him.   
The inside lay in ruins. The table and chairs had been burned away, leaving a gaping hole in the center of the building. There were stairs leading down the hole.   
The familiar sounds of the Yeerk pool rushed into his mind. The endless sloshing of the leaden water, the crying of the captive hosts, but there was no more screaming. No more pleading.   
"No more hope," Jake muttered. He walked down the stairs, and emerged into the great cavern. It was just as he remembered it from fifteen years ago.   
He tried not to look nervous, and tried to look like he knew where he was going, but he couldn't shake off the feelings of despair that loomed around him when he was in this foul place. He was looking for a ship. Any ship. After a few minutes of searching, he found one. But not a bug fighter. It was a blade ship. The blade ship of a Yeerk Visser.   
"Fly to the right guys. The hatch is open." Jake whispered.   
We will contact you as soon as we can, Prince Jake. > Samaila said.   
"Who are you talking to?" a human controller demanded. Jake looked up to see a middle aged woman, perhaps forty or forty five, level a Dracon beam at his face.   
"No one!" Jake said, surprised.   
"What is your name?" the controller demanded, tightening her finger on the trigger.   
"Umm… Umm… Iniss seven three five of the Sulp Niaar Pool!" He exclaimed. Jake knew that using a human name would have been suicide. He knew that Chapman's Yeerk was Iniss Two Two Six of the Sulp Niaar pool.   
"That's a lie! Iniss seven three five spawned years ago!" the controller said, then turned back to the bulk of the Yeerk pool.   
"Escaped host! It's an escaped host! Take him!" the controller yelled. Three big Hork-bajir guards approached him. Jake recognized one thing immediately. The guards wore blue bands on their arms. Visser Three's private guard, Jake thought.   
"Back away!" Jake yelled, and began to morph. The orange fur rippled over his body, as he collapsed to all fours. His eyes fine tuned to seeing potential prey, and his canines extended to more than five times their normal length. Perfect for ripping and tearing the throats out of still living prey.   
"Animorph!" the human controller yelled, and fired the Dracon beam from less than ten feet away.   
TSSSEEEWWWW!   
By sheer luck, the beam missed by millimeters.   
My turn, > Jake said.   
"RWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWRRRR!!!!" He roared. The humans and Hork-bajir's knees turned to butter. The lady with the Dracon beam readied another shot.   
Lower your weapon. > A thought speak voice boomed. The Hork-bajir stopped dead in their tracks. An Andalite stepped out from a cavern. But this was no normal Andalite.   
Visser Three! > Jake cried.   
I was Visser Three long ago, Jake the Animorph. Now, you may address me as a Council Member. > he sneered.   
You're still a slug to me, > Jake spat.   
And your friends will soon be just bodies to be used by us, > The Visser said.   
What are you talking about? > Jake demanded. The Visser's stalk eyes looked up. So did Jake. He saw both Angelica and Ashley dangling from a ledge, in chains. Both unconscious.   
ASHLEY! > Jake yelled, and ran for the stairs. The Hork-bajir moved to stop him.   
Let him go. > the Visser said, bemused. Jake bounded up the stairs until he finally reached the room that held His wife and best friend. Also, a very large Grizzly bear.   
R…Rachel? > Jake asked.   
  
  


To Be Continued…   



	4. Friend or Foe?

The Final Frontier

By Wickedclowns101

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three

Friend or Foe?

  
  
  
  


R...Rachel? > Jake said, before thinking. But no, it wasn't possible. Angelica was the one with the bear morph. Rachel was dead. this wasn't real. It's not real. This is all a show. > Jake said.   
Oh, you think so? > The bear said, and swung its paw, catching Jake in the side of the head. He flew back and crashed into a pile of boxes in the far right side of the room. He sprawled to his feet.   
Rachel? Is it really you? > Jake asked in sheer disbelief.   
Only the parts of her I find useful. > The Yeerk said. "Rwwwooooooooor!!!" The bear growled muddily.   
"RWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRR!!!" Jake roared much more sharply. The bear stepped back a step.   
You can't win, human. I have all of Rachel's fighting experience. > The Yeerk said.   
Look and see if she's ever fought a tiger. > Jake said, and leapt at the bear. I'm sorry, Rachel. > he said, as he began clawing at her face. The Yeerk grabbed Jake's midsection, and threw him over her shoulders into the rock wall, like some animal version of the WCW. Jake scrambled to his feet like only a cat could, but the bear was right in his face. For the first time, Jake truly realized how powerful Rachel's bear morph was. The Yeerk brought the bear's foot down on Jake's head. He expected his life to end right then, but it didn't. he looked up.   
The bear's face was twitching. Jake... Laser.... Sun! > Rachel, the **_real_ **Rachel, had broken through for just a second. But Laser? Sun? Jake tried to put the pieces together in his mind.   
Don't touch him. > A new thought speak voice said. Jake and the Yeerk both turned their heads to find another Grizzly Bear standing, pawing the ground.   
Angelica? > Jake asked, the pain he was in was obvious in his thought speak voice.   
Who else? Now demoprh, and take care of Ashley. I'll take care of Rachel. > Angelica said.   
Be careful, > Jake said while he was demorphing.   
Didn't I say not to tell me what to do, Jake? I'm a one woman army! > She crowed as she reared up on her hind legs. The Yeerk did the same.   
You cannot hope to win. I have much more experience. > The Yeerk said.   
Yeah? But don't forget, you're controlling a bear morph. I **_am_** a bear. > Angelica said. Jake, who was now fully human, ran over to where Ashley was still chained up. He pulled the gag out of her mouth, and slapped her face lightly. "Wake up, Ash! Wake up!" he said, cradling her head in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly.   
"Jake... you're okay..." she said softly. Jake smiled.   
"Yeah, I'm fine sweet heart. But I need you to morph a little to get out of these chains. Can you do that for me?" Jake asked.   
"Okay..." Ashley said, and slowly started to shrink, as feather patterns etched themselves over her skin. Jake slipped off the restraints, and took her in his arms.   
"Back to human now," He instructed. The feather patters disappeared, and Jake set her down. He walked over to the ledge of the room, and looked out at the pool. There was a battle going on at the Blade Ship. "Oh man, Ashley? We need to morph. Now. Go lioness, and hurry!" Jake ordered worriedly. Ashley seemed to wake up from a trance. She jumped to her feet.   
"Right. Big cats can survive a thirty foot drop, right?" She asked.   
"We'll find out, won't we?" Jake said, as orange and black fur rippled over his body like a wave. Ashley was undergoing a similar transformation. Jake couldn't help but notice how natural it looked as she slowly went from human, to lioness. Ready? > Jake asked her once they were fully morphed.   
As ready as I'll ever be, > she said. Jake turned back to Angelica, who was now immersed in a bloody battle with Rachel.   
Join up with us as soon as you can, Angel. > he said.   
Right, > Angelica said, swinging another massive blow at Rachel's head. Jake backed up a few feet, then took a running start of the ledge. He twisted his body like only a cat could, and bent his knees on impact, letting his legs absorbed the shock.   
Owww!!! > Ashley exclaimed, landing a few feet away.   
Complain later. Let's go! > Jake said, and took off toward toward the Blade Ship, with Ashley right behind him.   
"Andalite!" a Hork-bajir controller yelled.   
Sam! What's up? > Jake demanded.   
We are having some minor technical difficulties, > Samaila explained. He wasn't joking. There were at least twenty five Hork-bajir controllers surrounding the small group of Andalites, and just as many humans and Taxxons.   
What about the ship? > Jake asked.   
It would take me a few minutes to gain access to the ship's main computer system. > Samaila said.   
Then go do it. We'll take care of the welcoming committee. > Jake said.   
Yes, Prince Jake. > Samaila said, and slipped into the Blade Ship.   
"Grfrash! I kill!" a Hork-bajir yelled in english, and a mixture of its own language.   
"Rwwwwwooooooowwwwwrrrr!!!" Jake roared. The Hork-bajir looked a little less apprehensive to rush in. However, the result was the same. Jake leapt at them, claws raised. Ashley mimicked the movement, leaping at her own Hork-bajir target.   
These teeth are excellent! > Ashley exclaimed.   
Aren't they? > Jake asked, sinking his canines deep into the leathery skin of a Hork-bajir's neck. Andalite tails flashed, leaving bloody tracks in their wake. But still more and more Hork-bajir were coming. Sam! You'd better hurry up! > Jake said, as a Hork-bajir blade impaled itself in Jake's right shoulder.   
JAKE! > Ashley cried, taking down the Hork-bajir that had cut Jake.   
I almost have access! > Samaila cried.   
I can still... fight, > Jake said, pulling himself to his feet. He leapt at another Hork-bajir, but was too slow because of his injury. The Hork-bajir spun, and kicked Jake in the stomach. Ahhh! > He cried. He'd forgotten how painful those wrist blades could be.   
Hold on, Jake! > It was Ashley. She jumped at the Hork-bajir, and clamped her jaws around its wrist. She jerked madly, worrying it like a dog worries a bone.   
"Rwwwwwooorr!" A muddy roar rang out from the cavern. Jake turned his head to see a bear emerge from the shadows. But was it Angelica or Rachel?   
Angel? > Jake asked.   
Who else? Rachel had already been hurt from her fight with you. She either had to demorph, or get trapped in her injured bear body. I knocked her out. > Angelica said.   
Good job   
. Now help us! > Ashley screamed. Angelica jumped into the fight, ripping and tearing at the nearest Hork-bajir. But even her addition wasn't enough. More and more Hork-bajir poured out of the catacombs of the cavern.   
I am in! > Samaila cried.   
Everyone in the ship! > Angelica screamed, picking up Jake in her arms, since he was now too weak to walk. A funny sight, really. To see a bear carrying a tiger in its arms.   
Ahhhh! > Angelica cried as a Taxxon lowered its mouth to her leg, tearing off a sizable chunk of flesh. She hoisted Jake onto the ship, and hefted her own bulk aboard. Ashley, followed by half a dozen Andalites also made it on. The entire battle, and they'd only suffered minor wounds. Ashley and Angelica had already begun to demorph.   
Demorph Jake! > Ashley cried.   
Samaila, close the hatch, and bring the ship up to that ledge. > Angelica said, pointing her diminishing bear claw at the ledge where Rachel was tied up.   
Of course, Angelica. Computer? Close hatch. > Samaila ordered. The hatch slammed shut.   
SHOOT THEM DOWN! > It was the Visser, yelling from outside.   
"Oh man, hurry!" Ashley said, as she knealt by Jake's slowly changing Tiger body. The ship slowly lifted off, and hovered over the pool.   
"Just a little further," Angelica said as the ship got closer to the ledge. "Open the hatch!" she yelled. Samaila opened the hatch, and Angelica jumped out of the ship, and onto the ledge. She scooped up Rachel's unconsious body in her arms, and ran back to the ship.   
"Now get us out of here!" Ashley screamed, squeezing Jake's hand.   
Of course, > Samaila said, and powered up the engines.   
  
  


*~* 

  
  


Jake's eyes opened slowly. He immediately sat up, and scanned the area. He was in his bed, on the dome ship. He looked to his right. Ashley was lying there, in bed, sleeping silently. He shook her. "Ash, wake up." He said. Ashley grumbled, and then sat up. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her face went white. She wrapped her arms around Jake, and squeezed tightly.   
"You're alive!!!" She exclaimed.   
"Yeah, I noticed that... But what happened?" Jake asked.   
"You passed out right after you demorphed. Sherill said it was from sheer exhaustion." Ashley said.   
"But I want to know how Marco and the Visser found you." Jake said.   
"After you left, we started toying around with the computers on the ships, to see if we could salvage anything. When we removed the control chip on Angelica's ship, the electrical output became visible on every other ships radar. It only took the Yeerks ten mintues to find us. We tried to get away, but they caught us. The others morphed and followed us, and eventually got into the fight with your team." Ashley explained.   
"Rachel?" Jake asked, fearing the worst. Ashley smiled.   
"She's fine. Sam made a deal with her Yeerk. He said that if the Yeerk came out willingly, that we'd keep it alive. If it stayed in, we'd starve it." Ashley said.   
"And?" Jake asked.   
"It came out. Sherill built a small tank for it." Ashley said. Jake jumped out of bed.   
"I've got to see her!" He yelled. Ashley pulled him down.   
"Jake! It's midnight! She's asleep!" She said. Jake ripped his arms away from her.   
"You think I care?!? She's my cousin! I haven't seen her in fifteen years!" he exclaimed, and ran out of their room, and straight into Sherill.   
Good to see that you are in good health again, Prince Jake. > Sherill said.   
"Thanks. Now, where is Rachel?" He asked.   
She is in Firrall's old room... > Sherill said, the sadness obvious in her voice.   
"I'm sorry about Firrall, Sherill. Really, I am. But try to remember him as he was." Jake said, and made his way to the other end of the dome. He knocked lightly on the door.   
"Come in," a female voice replied. Jake almost couldn't open the door. After fifteen years, he was finally going to see Rachel! "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She demanded, opening the door from the inside. Jake just stared at her. She was almost exactly the same as he remembered, a little taller, and her skin showed the faint traces of battle scars. But it was her eyes that caught Jake's attention. They were the same eyes she'd always had, but different somehow. Was it because she was more mature? Or did it have to do with her years of captivity? Either way, they were deeper than they had been the last time he had seen her.   
"Rachel," He whispered. She stared back at him.   
"Jake..." She said, and then threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much..."   
"Me too, Rachel... but I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. Rachel smiled.   
"Not quite, Jake. Not quite..."   
  
  
  


**_To Be Continued..._**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
